There's Only One Way to Die
by Wolf-Demon-Slayer
Summary: The Spirit Detectives and the young Z warriors are sent to find and eliminate three demons that are trying to destroy the world, but the three enimies have a trick up their sleaves. Will the Spirit Detectives and the Z warriors prevail or will Earth fall?


**There's Only One Way to Die**

_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, DBGT, or Yu Yu Hakusho. I own everything other than them._

_Prologue:_

"_Get ready guys." said Yusuke as he prepared to attack Gohan._

"_Alright!" said Kuwabara as he got ready for fighting Krillan._

"_Keep silent you fool. I don't think that we'd be doing much of a sneak attack if you don't shut that thing you call a mouth. Unless you would like me to cut out your tongue after I defeat Trunks." said Hiei as he started to draw his sword._

"_Calm down Hiei. I'm sure Kuwabara will be quiet if you would ask him politely." said Kurama as he looked at Hiei._

"_Hey guys. I think Yusuke and the others are going to try to attack us." said Gohan as he kept walking._

"_Yeah. Kuwabara always gives the surprise away with his large mouth." said Krillan while he glanced back towards the corner which Kuwabara's voice came from._

"_Let's go." Hiei said as he charged at Trunks._

_Trunks spun around and blocked Hiei's sword with his. Kuwabara then went after Krillan who easily kicked him and sent him flying through the air._

"_Well at least Kuwabara attempted to hit me this time huh Trunks?" asked Krillan as he kept punching Kuwabara._

"_Yeah, well at least you have the easy one. I got the very fast one this time." said Trunks while trying to dodge Hiei's fast slashes._

"_SPIRIT GUN!" yelled Yusuke as he shot a blue blast at Gohan from behind._

"_Ha! Nice try Yusuke." said Gohan as he dodges Yusuke's Spirit Gun, "But you tried that before. MASENKO HA!"_

"_Shit!" yelled Yusuke as he dodged Gohan's attack, "that was the first time you used that on me wasn't it Gohan?"_

"_Yeah. I thought that I'd try to attack this time." Gohan said as he got ready for another attack._

"_Don't hold your breath just yet Gohan. I'm sure Yusuke will pull a few tricks of his own to beat a small punk like you." said Hiei as he kept trying to beat Trunks._

"_You shouldn't be talking Hiei. Your smaller than Gohan is." said Trunks as he blasted at Hiei._

"_Well to me, Hiei is taller than this punk." said Kuwabara._

"_He might be, but at least I also back it up in my power like Gohan and Hiei." Krillan said as he knocked Kuwabara into a wall._

"_Time to power up guys!" yelled Gohan as he started to power up._

"_I don't gotta to beat Kuwabara." said Krillan as he looked at Kuwabara getting out of a wall._

"_Kuwabara, do you think it would be wise to team up and have both groups fight at once? It might help you to get at least a hit on Krillan." said Kurama when he saw Kuwabara._

"_Yeah Kuwabara. I agree with Kurama on that idea. You have a hard time with all of us." added Gohan._

_Hiei heard the conversation and then he consulted it with Trunks who agreed. After the fight was over, both groups were tired out._

"_Damn. Another draw." said Yusuke._

"_Yes. I don't get why I can't beat that ass Trunks." said Hiei as he left his demon form._

"_Maybe we could all just call it a truce and just start hanging out instead of fighting." said Krillan as he looked at Yusuke._

"_Yeah. I think that would be a decent idea." said Yusuke._

Hiei awoke cursing. He kept dreaming about the day the Spirit Detective group became friends with the young and powerful Z warriors.

"Hey Hiei!" said Trunks, "What the hell are you doing in the tree?"

"Trying to find a way to beat the damn hell out of you and possibly kill your ass." said Hiei as he jumped down.

"Well keep hoping because Yusuke won't let you." stated Trunks as he saw Yusuke coming up the path.

"There you two are." Yusuke said after he saw the two swordfighters.

"Yeah here we are. Now what plan does Koenma have for us this time?" demanded Hiei.

"Uh…..I don't like it when you read my mind Hiei, and Koenma wants us to go to the Spirit World and hunt down a band of demons." explained Yusuke when he caught up to Hiei and Trunks.

"Let me guess, and he wants the young Z warriors to help us out on this mission." Hiei said in a bored tone.

"Yeah. I convinced Koenma to let them come because this will test their strength." smirked Yusuke.

"Was that an insult Yusuke?" asked Trunks.

"Not really. I was just saying that me and the other Spirit Detectives were taking it easy on you Z warriors." Yusuke answered as he turned around.

"Sure you were. I don't think Kuwabara was taking it easy on Krillan. I think that Krillan was going easy on him. Not the way you said." Trunks shot back at Yusuke.

"Yeah, well we better go the others are waiting for us to return." said Yusuke as he started to walk off towards Gohan's house.

"This should be fun." stated Hiei as he followed Yusuke.

"I can't wait" said Trunks as he followed Hiei, "this will be my first fight against different demons so I guess I better be careful."

"Yeah considering they're 'S' class demons." said Yusuke.

"Oh yes. This will be fun." said Hiei.


End file.
